


Five Valentine's Days Spent Together (and the One that Started it All)

by anidear



Series: Conversations in the Dark [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, brief violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear
Summary: Exactly what it reads on the headline.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Conversations in the Dark [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877254
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	Five Valentine's Days Spent Together (and the One that Started it All)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late for the holiday but eh, whatcha gonna do?
> 
> This falls directly in this 'verse. Most of it is from before the first story, except for one that takes place after James is born. I wanted to give a glimpse into the life they had before the 'verse even started.

  1. **Valentine’s Day Year 1: The Clear Intent**



He didn’t look over when a body dropped down onto the ledge next to him as he gazed out over the city, thankful for a quiet night, because he knew who it was without needing to look. Only one person would know where he perched in his city and that one person never bothered to cover his scent when he came to see Dick.

“Hood,” he greeted, voice neutral. He knew why Jason was there. He knew that this day wouldn’t pass without the alpha making some kind of gesture. His intentions had been clear for a year now and though Bruce had made it clear he did not support this path they were heading down, Dick wanted it. He might be testing Jason, allowing his Omega to dictate the course they took, but he did actually want Jason to make all these gestures. He wanted to know that Jason _and_ his Alpha wanted Dick.

There was a soft rustling sound and the smell of something sweet and fried hitting his senses, but Jason remained silent. So Dick looked over at the man and found him looking out over the city, helmet gone but domino in place. His jawline was as striking as ever, but it was the gentle curl of the corner of his mouth that caught Dick’s attention. Smiles were a rare treat while in costume. Something that no one in the family actually believed happened because Dick was the only one who ever saw them.

But he knew they did, and it was warming to know that they were just for him to see.

Glancing away from the handsome figure Jason’s profile cut, he looked down at the bag sitting between them. A bag from his favorite French bakery in Gotham. “Did you bring these all the way over from Gotham for me?” He questioned, knowing if he opened the bag, he would find the beignets he was in love with. 

When he looked back up to Jason, he found the younger man looking at him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Goldie,” he said softly, the tone such a contrast to the image the man next to him projected out to the world. He watched Jason swing his legs over the ledge and stand on the rooftop with practiced ease and Dick straightened, frowning.

“Are you leaving?” He questioned, confused why he would leave after only a few minutes.

“Got some things I need to handle tonight, but I wanted to make sure you knew you were on my mind. Even if I couldn’t spend the whole night with you like I wish I could.” Dick’s lips parted, unsure what to say in response. He wanted to ask what kinds of things, but he also didn’t actually want to know the answer to that. “I left you something back in your apartment. Call me once you open it.”

There was something in his tone that made Dick’s eyes narrow slightly, but he said nothing when Jason pressed a kiss to his cheek and jumped off the rooftop.

Later that night he let Jason make his intentions clear over the phone as he held the silver band that was embedded with rubies as red as blood in his clenched fist. And when Jason had finished, Dick accepted the offer of protection and assistance during his next heat. And all the ones to follow. Until Dick’s Omega made it clear he was ready for the final bond.

Much to his Omega’s delight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  1. **Valentine’s Day Year 2: The Line Drawn**



_“What do you mean you’re out of town?”_ Bruce’s voice sounded from Dick’s cellphone where it sat on the countertop in the hotel room bathroom where he was styling his hair. 

Sighing, Dick glanced over his shoulder to see if Jason was paying attention to him or if he was still on the phone with his contact. “I mean exactly what I said, Bruce. Jason asked me to come with him while he handled a few things, and we left this morning. I’m in New York so you’ll have to call in Kate or someone to help you.” But Dick knew Kate was currently pissed at Bruce so that wasn’t likely to happen.

_“What kind of things? Dick…”_

“ _Don’t_ , Bruce,” he warned. This was becoming a point of contention between the two heroes. Bruce didn’t like the underworld Jason had been building for the past two years and Dick had found a way to accept it. His mentor and pack Alpha had expressed his many concerns and Dick had told him to deal with it because unless Jason suddenly went on a murder spree, Dick was in it all the way. He wasn’t going to turn his back on Jason. 

Dick as a man had decided Jason was who he wanted to be with. His Omega needed just a bit more reassurance that Jason’s lifestyle could provide a comfortable life for them. Especially since Dick was capable of taking care of himself. His future mate, Jason or whoever, had a hard path of proving themselves to him. And while Dick didn’t follow many social norms when it came to his secondary gender, this was one he couldn’t just ignore. Not unless he wanted an unsettled and pissed Omega prowling inside him.

“Look, B, this is happening. I am here with Jason and he is the alpha I’m allowing to seriously court me,” Dick picked up the phone and took it off speaker as he turned and leaned against the counter. With the phone pressed to his ear, he could hear the silence on the other end. “Either you can support me on this, or we will have to have a serious talk about my place in the pack.”

He hadn’t wanted to give Bruce any ultimatums, but he was tired of the constant push back he got on this. He understood Bruce’s reservations, but he wasn’t God. And he didn’t get to dictate their lives anymore. Especially not Jason’s. Dick would never say it to Bruce’s face (but had to Jason’s when he admitted to having killed the Joker with his bare hands), but he didn’t know why the Joker was still alive and well either. He knew why Bruce felt he couldn’t kill him, but Dick also knew if he had been the one to die Bruce wouldn’t have clenched onto that moral so tightly.

Listening to some shuffling in the background of the call, Dick looked over at Jason as his form filled the doorway. He gave a nod when Jason mouthed ‘are you okay?’ and just waited for Bruce to get his thoughts in line. Jason gave him one last meaningful look before tapping his watch and signaling ten minutes before turning to go back into the main bedroom of the suite.

 _“I don’t want to lose you in this pack. You are my son.”_ Dick hummed but didn’t say anything because he knew Bruce well enough to know he wasn’t finished. He did turn to make sure his hair was all in place and to glance at his clothing to be sure everything was as it should be. The black dress shirt was tucked perfectly into the black slacks that hugged him in all the ways Jason loved and the red tie was a perfect match to the all too familiar Red Hood emblem on the anti-hero’s nightly costume. _“I cannot condone the relationship you two have been in, but I am willing to…to try.”_

“That’s all I’m asking, B. Just try.” The man grunted over the phone and Dick forced himself not to sigh again. Instead, he shook his head and headed into the bedroom to find Jason had left his suit coat out on the bed and his shoes on the floor below it. “Look, I have to go. We can talk more when I get back.”

_“Fine. Be careful.”_

“Always am,” he said cheerfully as he sat down on the bed to pull his shoes on. Once the call had ended, he dropped the phone onto the bed and quickly got the black dress shoes on before standing and tugging on his suit coat.

“How’s the old man? Worried I’m going to force you to shoot someone in the head?” Dick rolled his eyes as he slipped his phone and wallet into his pants and made his way over to where Jason stood just outside of the bedroom, watching him through the open French doors. 

Dick didn’t bother to respond to the comment as he watched Jason’s eyes travel from his face to his feet and back up again. Instead, he pressed himself against the other man and looked up at him with a smirk. 

“I really like seeing you in my colors, Dickie,” Jason’s voice was hushed, heavy with meaning as Dick slid a hand up the red dress shirt Jason wore. The same red of the tie wrapped around Dick’s neck. He felt Jason’s hand grip his hip as he slipped his fingers into the short hairs at the back of Jason’s neck and it just made Dick press closer. “We’re gonna be late.”

But Dick didn’t care right then as he press his lips to Jason’s and took what he wanted for a moment. And from Jason’s other hand wrapping around his back to hold him even closer, it didn’t seem like he minded either. But all too quickly, Jason was pulling away from him with a huff.

“I used too many good connections to get us these reservations, baby. No way am I losing our table because you want to skip straight to dessert,” he teased, pressing a quick kiss to Dick’s mouth before stepping away completely and grabbing his own suit coat. “Come on, the car is already downstairs.”

Dick pouted but allowed Jason to grab his hand and pull him out of the hotel suite toward the elevator.

“By the way, did you really let Bruce think I brought you here for a job and not Valentine’s Day?” Dick just grinned and shrugged a shoulder, causing Jason to let out a laugh as they stepped onto the elevator. 

“He should know by now you’ll never let me anywhere near your business.”

“Fuck no I won’t,” Jason confirmed. “You’d have those bastards all working for you in a matter of minutes and then where would I be?” Dick let out a snort as the door shut and they began their descent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  1. **Valentine’s Day Year 3: The Proposal**



Dick dropped his keys onto the hook that Jason had placed near his door, sick of the amount of times Dick had managed to lose his keys and driven to do something to prevent another headache over it. But each time Dick stepped into Jason’s place and hung them on their designated hook, he couldn’t help but smile at the flutter it sent through his stomach. It wasn’t a permanent fixture, but it was something Jason had taken the time out to find, paint to match his oddly coordinated home, and put up just for Dick. It hadn’t been for Jason since the alpha never used it, but solely for his omega to make life a little easier.

And Dick could recall a dozen different instances where the man did things just like that without being asked or asking. Just found little ways to make Jason’s home feel like Dick’s home, despite him having his own place.

“Jay?” He called out as he shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the back of the couch in the living room, not seeing the alpha anywhere. A quick peek in the kitchen showed he wasn’t there but had been recently because Dick could smell whatever it was that was cooking in the oven. From what he remembered Jason saying, he planned on staying in since it was Valentine’s Day and it had become _their_ day. So the fact that he wasn’t out there to greet Dick was a little odd.

“Jay?” He tried again, moving toward the bedroom. He stuck his head into the room and found the man in question pacing the length of the room while holding his cell phone to his ear. Dick smiled at the man when he finally noticed him in the doorway and nodded when Jason held up a finger telling him he needed another minute.

“I already told you I was offline for the night. Call Thomas and have him handle it. He’s my second for a goddamn reason,” Jason growled into the phone as he moved over to Dick and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. “Handle it. I’m hanging up now before I get angry and you get the brunt of that.”

Dick couldn’t hear what the other person said in return, but it was enough to make Jason grunt and hang up the phone so it must have been fine. “Hey Handsome,” Dick smiled up at Jason as the Alpha’s arm slipped around his waist, pulling Dick’s body flush with his own. 

“Blue Bird,” Jason greeted softly, leaning in for another kiss. Though this one was more than just a press of lips. This one held promises and taunted him with what Dick knew Jason would deny him right then. “Come on, I need to check on dinner. And you need some wine.”

Dick smiled and let Jason lead him back to the kitchen where he leaned against the counter with his hip and watched Jason check on the pot roast and veggies in the oven before he poured them each a glass of champagne. He took the flute from Jason with a smile before lifting the glass in a silent cheers and taking a sip. But something caught his eye when he pulled the glass away from his lips. A glint that shouldn’t have been coming from his cup.

“Is that…” He gasped, leaning over the sink and pouring the drink out to get to the item inside his glass.

“Awww, that’s the expensive stuff, Dickie. Did you have to waste it?” Dick rolled his eyes as the ring fell into the palm of his hand. A band that would match the one that had been on his finger since Jason had given it to him two Valentine’s Days ago. “Dickie…” Jason’s voice was quiet, unsure but Dick’s focus was on the ring.

“Are you…?” He started to ask as he turned to look at Jason, only to find him down on one knee. “You are. Oh my god.” His empty hand flew to his mouth and his eyes went wide.

Jason chuckled before taking the hand that held the ring in it, taking the item so he could slip it on Dick’s finger. And the Omega had been right, it looked perfect next to the previous one. Like they had been made for each other. Which, knowing Jason, they had been.

“I don’t really have anything planned to say, other than I love you more than I can say, Dickie. And I have spent the past three years trying to show you and your Omega that I can provide you with the best and most comfortable life possible, if you would let me.” Dick watched him take a deep breath and he waited with bated breath. “If you would be willing, I would like you to give me your bite at your next heat.”

Dick knew what was expected of him to say in return, but his brain was mush. He had never thought Jason would make a production of this moment, but he should have. The man who had turned a Hallmark Holiday into their own special day would definitely make a gesture like this. Big but private. Just like the two of them like to do things.

“Dickie?”

“Yes,” he rushed out, his brain finally getting it together. “I accept your offer and would like to receive your bite in return.” And while he wished he had more time to take in the brilliance of the smile Jason gave him at those words, he wasn’t going to complain about the kiss he got instead. Especially not when he could literally feel his toes curl as Jason pressed him back into the counter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  1. **Valentine’s Day Year 4: The Year that Almost Wasn’t**



Every time he closed his eyes, he saw it happen all over again. The sniper in the shadows of the fourth story window of the building across the street and him on the ground watching the gunman watching Jason as he talked to Bruce on the rooftop across from where he was hidden. He saw the flash of the gunpowder lighting and heard his own scream of Jason’s name before he had to watch in horror as Jason’s body jolted with the hit and he slumped forward into Bruce’s body.

He didn’t need to look back to the sniper’s perch to know that one of Jason’s own had taken him out. The follow up gunshot was enough to tell him that he could focus solely on his mate. His mate who hadn’t been wearing any armour because he wasn’t talking to Batman as Red Hood, but Jason Todd talking to Bruce Wayne.

It took all of Dick’s strength to pull himself up the fire escape of the building and run to Jason’s side.

“Jay, oh god,” he had gasped. He had pressed with all his might against the exit wound and looked at Bruce with pleading eyes as he called 911 and demanded an airlift out of there. He had listened to Bruce use his family name to get his way, something he rarely did. “Just hang in there, okay? Please, Jay. Just…please.” 

He had begged.

And then he had allowed the medical personnel to push him out of the way as they took over. Now he sat in the waiting room of Gotham General waiting to hear word on whether or not his mate of less than a year would survive. The same mate he was supposed to be out on a Valentine’s Day date with right then. 

“Master Dick,” Alfred’s gentle voice pulled him out of his thoughts, drawing his gaze to the man standing in front of him. “I’ve brought you a change of clothes. Perhaps you should wash up in the bathroom?” His eyes fell onto the bag in Alfred’s hand and then to his own hands that were still covered in Jason’s hands.

“We’ll come get you if the doctor comes out, Dick,” Tim sounded from beside him and Dick sighed. They were right, he knew it, but the thought of not being there when the doctor brought word made his chest seize.

It wasn’t until a small hand landed on his shoulder that he nodded. “Come, Richard. I will accompany you if you would like?” Pushing to his feet, Dick took the bag from Alfred and looked down at Damian.

“Thanks, Little D, but I’ll be okay. Just…” He glanced over at Alfred and then Bruce, who gave a nod of understanding. Bruce would come get him if the doctor came out. It was a silent promise. But it was one he could trust. So he made his way over to the bathroom in the private waiting room being the family of Bruce Wayne got them, and got to work.

Putting the bag on the counter next to the sink, Dick looked at himself in the mirror and cringed. He had his blue dress shirt sleeves rolled up and Jason’s blood was streaked over his forearms and painting his hands as if someone had poured red paint over them. There were splatters of blood on his chest and a streak along his neck at his pulse points where Jason had reached for him but had been unable to keep his hand up for long. He looked like a horror show.

So he slowly unbuttoned the shirt after turning on the tap to warm, shrugging out of the shirt and laying it on the counter. He would put it in the bag and maybe Alfred could save it. Or he could burn it if needed. He took his time to wet his bloodied skin and then slowly used the provided soap to scrub away at the blood on his skin. He started with his forearms and worked his way down to his hands. He knew it would be tough to get it all without a scrubber, but he could get the majority at least.

He was working on the streak at his neck when Bruce appeared in the mirror, standing a few feet behind him. Dick didn’t say anything but paused in what he was doing to look at his father figure through the reflection.

“Are you okay?”

The question made Dick frown before he went back to scrubbing Jason’s blood off his neck. “Is the doctor here?” He questioned, ignoring the question that he knew Bruce already knew the answer to. 

“The nurse just came out and said he should be here in about five minutes.” Dick gave a nod before leaning forward to splash some water on his neck to get the remaining blood and soap off his skin. His nails were still red from the blood, but other than that he had managed to get most of it off. Grabbing a few paper towels, he dried off his skin as best he could before tossing them and pulling out the black sweater that Alfred had brought him, ignoring the pants and shoes because he wanted to be out there already when the doctor showed up. “Dick…”

“I’m not okay Bruce, how could I be? My mate was shot by a sniper and I am still painted in his blood. I just want to get out there and hear if I’m going to have to bury him for a second time in my life,” Dick spat out, turning to glare at Bruce directly. He tugged the sweater on with jerky movements, pausing a moment to take in Jason’s familiar scent and sent a silent prayer of thanks for a man like Alfred being in his life. 

But the moment was short lived as he grabbed his ruined shirt and shoved it inside the bag before heading for the door. He jerked his elbow out of Bruce’s grip when the older man tried to stop him, growling in warning.

“I’m just worried about you,” Bruce tried again, but Dick just shook his head and pushed the door open. He didn’t say anything to any of the others when he reentered the waiting room, moving to take the spot between Tim and Damian again with a weary sigh. He knew what Bruce was worried about. The bond was still new and the risks of going feral when a bond hadn’t had the chance to fully settle was high. Dick knew that. But Jason wasn’t dead. Not yet. So long as Dick could still feel him in his chest, just as he had since the night he and Jason exchanged bites, then he would be fine. He just needed to hear from the doctor that his mate would make it. 

Because though the bond was still there, it was weak.

He hadn’t even noticed he had been rubbing at his chest until Damian’s smaller hand slipped into his and pulled his hand away from the spot where Jason’s presence always sat. He looked down at his brother and gave him a small smile of thanks before glancing up at the sound of the door. The sight of the doctor coming in brought him to his feet, still gripping Damian’s hand.

“Are you the mate and pack of Jason Todd?” The doctor looked right at Dick and the Omega nodded, stepping forward, Damian in tow. “He’s going to be just fine,” the woman informed them, and Dick’s breath escaped him in a rushing _woosh_. “We had worried of a spinal graze, but he is awake and able to move his toes. And we were able to stop any internal bleeding and safely provided a transfusion to replenish his blood.”

“Can I see him?” Dick asked, relief so palpable he was certain the others could taste it.

The doctor nodded and gestured him forward. “I can bring you to him now, but just you. Visiting hours are over so the remainder of you will have to wait here until 7am or come back.” Dick looked over at Bruce who looked like he wanted to argue but when he locked eyes with Dick, nodded.

“We’ll come back later,” he said instead, looking at Dick for approval. And Dick was just glad the alpha wasn’t fighting the doctor on this. He didn’t need that stress right now. He just wanted to see his mate. Looking down at Damian, he gave his brother’s hand a squeeze before releasing it. 

He said he goodbyes, making sure to thank Alfred for the clothes, before following the doctor into the hallway to Jason’s room. “He might be sleeping again, but he was awake when I left him. The nurses will be checking his vitals, but he should be well enough to leave in a few days’ time. The bullet missed the vital organs, he was incredibly lucky in a very unlucky situation.”

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Dick said quietly as they came to a stop in front of the room marked 438. He made a mental note to text the room number to Bruce later. But that thought was pushed away when the door was opened for him and revealed a drowsy looking Jason watching him. “Jay,” he breathed out, rushing to the beside and taking up the hand stretched toward him.

“Mate,” Jason rasped, blinking slowly up at Dick. And he could easily tell it was a fight for the Alpha to still be awake, but Dick could admit he was glad he was. “Are you okay? Can feel you…” He watched Jason tap his chest and frown.

Dick just let out a laugh and leaned down to press his mouth against Jason’s. “I was scared out of my fucking mind,” he admitted when he pulled back. “I’m just so glad you’re okay. Let’s not do this again, okay?” He watched Jason let out a soft laugh, nodding as his eyes slipped closed for a moment before snapping open again. “Sleep, Jay. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Hmm,” the Alpha hummed, letting his eyes close for good this time. “Love you, Blue Bird.”

“Love you too, Jay. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  1. **Valentine’s Day Year 6: The First as Fathers**



Dick was exhausted. 

James and him had been home from the hospital for barely a week and Dick was struggling, even with Jason’s unending help. He knew he just needed enough time to heal and find a routine, but he thought that a week would have allowed him to make some steps in the right direction. But he felt like he was failing at everything.

Except James. 

The check up earlier in the day had shown the pup was growing steadily already and the doctor commended them both. Breastfeeding was one thing Dick seemed to be a natural at, even if it still felt a little unnatural. At least James was getting what he needed. What else could Dick ask for at this point?

“Hey Baby,” Jason called softly, stepping into the nursery where Dick was currently sitting in the glider while James laid in his arms, sleeping. Dick looked up at his husband and gave a tired smile. “How about I take James and you go enjoy the bath I pulled for you? I put your favorite oils in it.” That sounded nice. And the doctor had said his body was healing nicely and he could take baths again if he wanted.

But the thought of letting go of James for even a small amount of time, despite it being Jason who he’d be giving the baby to, made his entire body tense up in unexplainable fear. And Jason must have scented it because he took a step back and made sure both of his hands were visible to the Omega.

“It’s okay, Dickie. I’m not going to take the pup from you if you don’t want me to,” Jason spoke quietly, gently and Dick could scent the calming pheromones his alpha was releasing to try and comfort him. But it just served to confuse him. Dick knew Jason was to be trusted, but Dick’s Omega wasn’t on the same page apparently. “Remember the doctor said this could happen. It’s okay, your hormones are just adjusting and your instincts are on high alert because you feel off balance.”

Dick looked down at James when he let out a small cry and shifted in his arms, surprised to find how tightly he was clinging to the pup. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his hold on James but still couldn’t push the fear away enough to give him to Jason. “I don’t-” He tried, not sure what he was trying to say. He didn’t want Jason to think he was afraid of him, but he also couldn’t get his Omega to calm down. 

“How about I bring the bassinet into the bathroom? Then you can put James inside and he can be right there next to you while you take the bath?” Dick considered that option and while his Omega still felt on edge, he didn’t seem to mind the idea as much as giving James to Jason. So he nodded and stood to follow Jason out of the nursery and watched from their bedroom door way as his mate picked up the bassinet to bring into the bathroom. 

Following at a measured distance, Dick entered the room and headed into the bathroom. Immediately his Omega relaxed further at the scent of Jasmine and Mint filling the air. The standalone bathtub had been filled with warm water and Jason had even thrown in some rose petals for a nice touch. 

Looking over at Jason as he positioned the bassinet right near where Dick’s head would rest, but on the opposite side of the tub keeping him between James and the door, he smiled. “Thank you, Jay,” he said softly. He saw the hesitation in Jason’s eyes as he approached Dick, likely unsure of how the Omega would react to him being close, but Dick just smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of the Alpha’s mouth.

“I’m going to start dinner. Do you need anything?” Glancing around, Dick shook his head and moved over to place James carefully into the bassinet. 

“Jay?” Dick called over, stopping his mate before he left the bathroom, “I love you.” Jason gave him a wide smile before he walked out, leaving Dick to get undressed and slip into the warm water. He let out a sigh as his body settled into the tub, slouched down so his chin brushed the top of the water and the rest of his body was submerged. 

The massive tub had been one of the things Dick had insisted on in their home. With their line of work, too often they came home or woke up with sore bodies and needed a good soak. But neither were considered short men, though Dick definitely shorter than Jason, so a standard tub wouldn’t do. They shopped around for hours to find one that they could both fit in comfortably. At the same time. And in their almost three years of living there, he didn’t regret it a single time.

Leaning his head back, Dick let himself just enjoy the warmth seeping into his skin and the soft scents floating in the air that reminded him so much of how his parents had smelled. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Jason’s scent filled the space again and he opened his eyes to find the younger man leaning against the doorway.

“Dinner is just about ready. I put some clothes on the bed for you.” Dick smiled lazily and rolled his head to look over at the bassinet where James was still sleeping peacefully.

“You can take him now, I think,” he said, noticing his Omega actually seemed to purr at the idea. Probably because the bath was so wonderful that it reminded him that Jason was there to protect and care for him and the pup. He lifted his head and carefully pushed himself up so he was standing, water sluicing down his still recovering body. He didn’t shy away from Jason’s eye like he had the first couple of days after birth, but instead raised an eyebrow at the man and gestured to the fluffy white towel waiting for him.

Jason only chuckled and grabbed the towel, shaking it open and draping it around Dick’s shoulders as he pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “I’ll take James and check his diaper. You get dried off and dressed, then meet me at the table.” Dick only nodded and stepped out of the tub as Jason picked up their pup and headed out of the bathroom again.

Taking his time to dry off and lotion his skin, Dick made his way into the bedroom and pulled on the warm sweats and shirt Jason had left out. Before leaving the room, he grabbed one of Jason’s hoodies out of the closet and tugged it on.

He followed the scent of his mate and pup, as well as the pasta dish Jason had apparently made for dinner, into the dining room to find two dozen red roses in a vase and balloons waiting for him. “It’s Valentine’s Day?” He questioned, not sure how he had managed to forget. He knew he had been focused on James and that time was something he hadn’t really noticed much of, but he couldn’t have blocked out almost two weeks worth of days, could he?

Jason just chuckled and put a hand on the small of his back, leading him over to his usual chair. “You have been preoccupied, but it’s our day so I couldn’t let it pass without some kind of celebration.” Dick sat down on his chair and looked up at Jason, who was smiling down at him. “I love you, Dickie. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Love you too, Jay,” he whispered just before Jason’s lips pressed against his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  1. **Valentine’s Day Year 0: The Start of it All**



Dick barely let his bike come to a stop before he was rushing toward where Alfred and Tim sat at the main computer, watching the screens with rapt attention. He could see the worry on both of their faces when they glanced at him, but said nothing as they turned their attention back to the screens. Dick couldn’t be sure how long the fight had happening before he had seen the footage of it while walking with his Valentine’s Day date to dinner in downtown Gotham. He just hoped it wasn’t too long. Not when Tim was out of commission due to being shot by the very alpha Batman was currently fighting.

“Why didn’t you call me in?!” Dick asked, skidding to a halt and looking at the multiple video feeds on the screen. He could see Batman and the Red Hood from multiple angles, fighting. But every time the older alpha seemed to get a leg up on the other man, the anti-hero seemed to anticipate the move and turned the tables.

“You were on a date, B has this handled,” Tim muttered, typing into the computer as some analytics rolled over the screen. Dick wanted to point out, as Batman took a hit to the chest and fell onto his back, that it didn’t look like he had it handled, but paused when Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Perhaps you should get changed, Master Dick,” the older man raised a brow and Dick nodded, hurrying off toward the locker room to quickly pull on his suit. The moments when he needed to rush, he hated how tight his suit was. When it was pre-patrol calm, he usually took his time and walked around with it half on as he ate and checked his equipment. He didn’t have time to do that tonight. 

He just needed to get it on and go help Bruce.

Once he was slipping his arms in, tugging the tight Kevlar protected material over his upper body, he rushed out of the locker room and found Alfred waiting with his mask, belt, and escrimas. “Where are they at Timmy?” He asked, gluing his mask into place and flicking on the lenses before putting his comm into his ear. 

“Diamond District, West Elm,” his brother called over, leaning over the keyboard. In a matter of seconds Dick heard the familiar ping of coordinates being sent to his holo and he tapped the link on his mask. Putting his escrimas onto his back, hooked up his belt and hurried toward his patrol bike.

“Master Dick! Your blockers!” Pausing, Dick looked back to Alfred hurrying over with the familiar patches. As quickly as he could, probably more quickly than he should have, he took them and placed them over his scent glands and didn’t bother pausing to make sure they were placed correctly before he finished running to his bike.

He didn’t waste any time in making his way toward the part of the city Tim had sent him on the coordinates, more concerned that the two alphas wouldn’t be there by the time he made it to the right spot. “Give me an update, someone,” he called into his comm as he made a sharp turn and weaved through the cars still out this late.

“Nightwing,” Oracle’s voice filtered through his comm link and he sighed. He could handle Barbara’s ability to remain level headed. Tim had been stressing and Dick wasn’t sure that was a good mix at the moment. Especially not with a bullet wound that was still fresh. “They are still in the same area, sending updated coordinates. You look about five minutes out.”

“Copy, thanks O.”

“Be safe. This is not an ordinary alpha, he hasn’t even attempted to hide that fact and if he catches wind of you being an omega who knows what he will do.” He hated the warning, but he understood it. He knew that socially, people thought him to be a weaker gender. He knew he wasn’t, but most alphas still prescribed to the idea that he was somehow less than they were.

“Copy.”

He didn’t bother to say anything about how he could take care of himself or that he didn’t need to be told to be careful, because Babs already knew that. As an omega herself, she was well aware that Dick knew his limitations and when he could push them. He had taken down alphas easily before, but Red Hood seemed to be trained in a way none of them had ever seen. He didn’t know what to make of it.

Coming to a screeching halt, Dick hid his bike in the shadows of the alleyway, listening to the obvious sounds of fists hitting flesh on the rooftop above him. He wasted no time in pulling out his grapple and aiming for the rooftop adjacent, wanting to get a look at the situation in person before stepping in. And he was glad he had once he was up there and could see that the fight had gotten to the point where Red Hood’s helmet had a hole punched into it right over his left eye, exposing the domino mask he wore underneath it.

Dick could also smell hints of something smoky, warm and he figured it must the be the Alpha’s unfiltered scent. But what he didn’t know was why his Omega suddenly ached to go to the man. Why did the scent feel welcoming? Why did it feel like…like _home_?

But he couldn’t focus on that right then. Not with Batman on the ground, taking Red Hood’s blows as best he could. Dick could tell he was running out of steam, but the anti-hero wasn’t even struggling. So he backed up and easily made the running jump from one rooftop to the next, his landing near silent but loud enough that Red Hood paused in mid-punch and looked right at Nightwing as he crouched on the gravely rooftop.

It gave Batman the opening he needed though and soon enough Red Hood was being launched away from him with a kick and the older man was getting to his feet. “Nightwing, you need to leave,” Bruce’s voice came out rougher than usual and Dick wondered what had happened to cause that. “Your blockers aren’t working.” That caused Dick to pause, raising a hand to his neck to feel that sure enough one of his blockers had detached and half of his scent glands were exposed.

“Dick?” His name came out as a whisper, shocked and almost awed despite the robotic tone it was said in. And it did not come from the man who should actually know his name.

Frowning, Dick looked at Red Hood and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. “How do you know that name?” Batman demanded, prowling forward. But Red Hood easily sidestepped him and knocked him off his feet again before closing most of the distance between him and Dick. 

Dick watched, thankful for the white lenses of his mask hiding most of his shock, as Red Hood removed the rest of his mask and revealed his face underneath. 

It couldn’t be.

“Jason?” Dick gasped, stepping forward and reaching out a hand to touch the man’s face.

“Nightwing, no!” Batman called out but Dick ignored him and closed the last few feet between him and the man he thought was dead.

He tried to ignore the flinch Jason made when he got close enough to touch the man’s cheekbone with his glove covered hand but froze in fear of scaring him off. “But…how? You died, how is this possible?” He was caught off guard when Jason reached up and took Dick’s hand, closing the remaining distance to his cheek. He watched, shocked, as Jason let out a rush of air and he knew that if he could see the Alpha’s eyes they would be closed right then.

“Get away from him,” Bruce growled behind Jason and before Dick could stop him, Bruce had grabbed him and pulled him away from him.

“Stop!” Dick cried out, reaching for Jason. The action surprised not only Dick but Bruce because the man stopped and turned wide eyes onto his eldest. “Stop, B. Just…” He couldn’t explain it without sounding crazy. But his Omega was prowling and ready to lunge at Bruce right then. That had never happened.

“I’ll go,” Jason rasped, and Dick let out a whine without meaning to. “I’ll be back, I promise. But…we’re done, Old Man. I’m done. I…” Dick watched Jason struggle to speak his mind. But he seemed to steel himself as he trailed off and looked back to Dick. “I’ll find you. I know you smell it. I want…I’ll find you.” And Dick could only nod, remaining quiet as the Alpha backed away from them and fell off the edge of the building.

He ignored Bruce turning blazing eyes on him and kept his own on the space Jason had been standing just a moment ago, the promise lingering in his mind. 

He would find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr [here](https://composetheheart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
